The applicants' U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,088 discloses a microwave oven having a magnetron for delivering microwave power to the oven cavity and a forced hot air system for re-circulating hot air through the cavity. The microwave energy is delivered to the cavity through a launch area in the base of the cavity. A metal turntable is supported in the cavity above the launch area so that the oven when devoid of food provides an inefficient power match with the magnetron, whereby the dielectric load of food items placed in the oven determines the power coupled to the loaded oven from the magnetron. The oven has a hot air system which re-circulates hot air through the oven cavity by means of inlet and outlet apertures in the rear wall of the cavity. The invention stems from the realisation that advantages can be gained if the microwave energy and the hot air can be delivered into the cavity from the same site.